Xemaz "Goldfingers" Goldpaw
Xemaz "Goldfingers" Goldpaw was a Goblin with infinite willpower, even at the darkest of times. Trough this, he was able to overcome any obstacle and lead his fellow Goblins trough the harsh environments of Kalimdor on foot. History Xemaz at first beared the name "Goldfingers" and worked as a simple Environmental Engineer on Kezan. He had a loving wife and two sons before he was, alongside many other workers wanting to support him, sent off from Kezan by their Trade Prince. Many believed they all died, but fortunatly they sailed into the unexplored territories of Kalimdor. While his companions lost all hope, Xemaz pushed them onwards south. During their trip trough the Barrens, Xemaz battled a mighty and golden wolf and took it's paw as a trophy. Xemaz's adventure came to an end in Tanaris, where he and his fellow Goblins built a home for themselves. When Gadgetzan was founded, all of Xemaz's companions moved to live there instead, only remembering Xemaz as the proud and strongwilled Goblin which saved them. While Xemaz was willful in his adventures, living alone in his little coastal home made him weaker with each passing day, thankfully he met up with his two sons Kazzil Goldfingers and Barb Goldfingers. On that cheerful day, Xemaz told his two sons his adventures in Kalimdor, most notably the one about the mighty Wolf and it's Golden Paw which sits on the Goldpaw shelf to this day. That paw was Xemaz's symbol of hope and will, he hoped that his family will do great things in the near future and to show this, he renamed the Goldfingers family to Goldpaw. Not all of Xemaz's lifestory is written down, but most of it made it onto the "Legend of Goldpaw" scroll which is currently in the hands of Blaw Goldpaw. Personality Xemaz Goldpaw was known as a proud Goblin with a will to go on even at the saddest of times. While it's not proven, Goldpaws have mentioned a cheerful Goblin Hero who saved their family and brought hope to them, this most likely is Xemaz Goldpaw. Physical Description Xemaz's only picture shows him as a tall Goblin, wearing chainmail armor and a chaincloak most likely. The Goldpaw family's Environmental Engineers, once earning their degree, dye their hair blue in honour of their Hero, who must be Xemaz Goldpaw, this could prove that Xemaz also had blue hair, but it's not known if he had it naturally or he dyed too. Family and Relatives Xemaz was born as a Goldfingers but later changed the family name to Goldpaw. His only living (and known) relatives are Blaw Goldpaw (Grandson) and Xerron Goldpaw (Great Grandson) Notes and Trivia * Xemaz closely resembles Xerron Goldpaw * Xemaz arrived on Kalimdor alongside his companions decades before the Orcs came. * Even though Xemaz Goldpaw is considered one of the most important Goblins for Goldpaws, Xerron knew little to nothing about him before Blaw read him "Legend of Goldpaw". * Xemaz's name is a referance to Xemas Goldpaw, who served an earlier idea for Xerron Goldpaw.